


A Little Family

by 84259



Series: Stories of a Library [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84259/pseuds/84259
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve has a little surprise for Flynn</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Family

Eve was sitting with her sister, while they were drinking a tea, she was nervously tapping the table with her fingers.  
"Ok, tell me. You called me to meet me in a café, clearly to tell me something and here you are saying nothing. " Said her sister, Jane.  
"I'm fine. What are talking about?"  
" Eveee" Insisted Jane  
"Ok, but you have to promise that you won't tell a soul. Especially mom"  
"I promise. Come on, Eve, What's going on? "Said an alredy impatient Jane.  
"I'm pregnat" The words escape from Eve's mouth  
"Oh my god! It's amazing, How old it is? Does Flynn know?"  
"7 weeks, and no, he doesn't know anything. And i'm so anxious, i don't know how he react"  
"He will be so happy, you have nothing to worry about" Jane hugged her, as she remained her that everything is gonna be fine. They drank the Tea and Jane told her sister about her experience with her daughter Jocelyn. Before the library, Eve kept her apart of her family but then Flynn convinced her to speak again to them. Her father and her mother(a quite annoying woman, but with a good heart) were really happy but with her sister was special, they made a better bond that the one they have before. They became close and they usually share a tea the four together(Eve, Flynn, Jane and her Husband).  
When Eve got home, she found Flynn watching T.V in silence, weird for her librarian(Both to be watching T.V and To be in silence)."Everything ok?" He looked at her, he was going to say that he was all right but he couldn't he buries his head in her chest. "Flynn..." "Today, Cassie and I go to stop a Curse of Poseidon which made children drown. We could save all of them, except for one." He began to cry, while his wife Cuddle him."It was a boy who had his all life in front of him. He needed to play with his friends to be love by his parents. Not to die because some Greek God was boring" But this time was Eve the one who was crying(Dammit hormones, she thought) and buries her face in Flynn's chest. After said it aloud He felt a bit better and it was his time to comfort Eve. He kiss his wife's head and she said “You're going to be a great parent"  
For a second, Flynn remained cuddle Eve as nothing. But then he realized what she had said and he kissed her. "Are you happy?" she asked. "I'm more than that"


End file.
